


Miscommunication - Part Two

by EnchantedbookLover18



Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Day 25, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2020, prompt 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: Part Two of "Miscommunication"
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Fictober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947187
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Miscommunication - Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020 #Prompt 13: "I missed this"

_When Ellie turned around to face him but didn’t dare to look him straight in the eye, instead she kept her eyes on the floor, Nick cupped her cheeks with both hands. “Don’t kick me, please,” he whispered with a low chuckle in his voice, “but you don’t seem like yourself at the moment, babe. Tell me what’s going on.”_

_It took a few seconds and she only continued to stare at her feet at first. But then Ellie’s head jerked up again, locking eyes with him she whispered carefully and shyly, “I’m pregnant, Nick. We’re having a baby.”_

A few hours later, Nick laid in bed with Ellie by his side, her arms wrapped around his naked torso.

“ **I missed this** ,” he whispered but Ellie could practically hear the teasing in his voice.

“Oh yeah, what exactly did you miss?” She had a strong feeling what was about to come but it couldn’t hurt to hop on this train. Their childish banter and teasing never failed to calm her nerves.

Nick glanced down at his girlfriend, a smile tugging at his lips. “The sane you, the non-hormonal you.”

Ellie laughed. Every other woman would probably have been offended but she just stuck her tongue out at him and kept laughing. “I’m still hormonal, babe. You know what you did to me and my hormones just a few minutes ago…” She flashed an insinuating smile at Nick.

He just shook his head and sighed contently. If someone would have told him just a little over two years ago that this would be his life now, he would’ve laughed whole-heartedly. Nick had gotten everything he’d ever dreamed of in the end. A steady job with relatively consistent work hours, but most importantly, he got the girl. After two years Nick was still head over heels for Ellie, now more than ever since they were expecting a baby. They’d be a family soon. No, they were already a family before but now they’d be complete. _His family_.

Nick smiled at Ellie goofily and asked only half-jokingly, “what if we’ll have twins? Would you be good with two kids?”

Ellie stared at him wide-eyed and gasped. “Twins? Are you kidding?”

“Shh. Calm down, babe. It was just a joke,” his hand stroked her hair casually. “Although my abuelita had a twin. And her mother had a twin too.”

“Oh no. I can’t push two of you out of me.” Ellie’s mind started to run. “Oh god.”

Nick chuckled but pulled her upwards on both arms so she could face him directly. “Baby, calm down. It’ll be fine. _No matter what_.”

“Right. Right. I know that,” Ellie took a deep breath and pointed a weak although incredibly happy smile at her boyfriend. “ _No matter what_.”

The couple shared a few more lingering kisses before they bid each other goodnight and turned off the lights. They laid close to each other in their king-size bed, one of Nick’s arms wrapped around Ellie’s lower abdomen as if to protect her and their baby.


End file.
